


𝐈'𝐝 𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐀 𝐇𝐮𝐠 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐒𝐢𝐜𝐤

by 7serName



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Mention of Lori - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7serName/pseuds/7serName
Summary: Alicia runs into Glenn, and she has the flu. She's taken back to Alexandria where she meets Carl and the others.
Relationships: Alicia Clark/Carl Grimes, Carl Grimes/Enid
Kudos: 3





	𝐈'𝐝 𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐀 𝐇𝐮𝐠 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐒𝐢𝐜𝐤

_ACHOO_

She sneezed again. Normally Alicia wouldn't necessarily mind being sick in fact she usually liked being sick if It meant she'd be able to avoid school. However in this world if you sneeze every 5 seconds the only prize you're given is altering all the dead in a 5 mile radius that you were there. Alicia Grabbed her sharpened weapon and stabbed it in one of the infected one's head, she sniffles.

"If I don't get rid of this flu I'll probably die from it", she mutters to herself, it was getting late and she hasn't even found a place to spend the night at, _well that's great_ , she continued walking, and sneezing more and more and only bringing the attention of more roamers. Luckily she was able to find a mini white shack.

"It's locked?!", she cussed under her breath, "Just my luck", she grabbed the small knife in her pocket and tried her best to break the lock, once she was able to pick the lock she practically kicked the door. Her eyes widened, the place was stocked with weapons! "Woah" she uttered taking a glance at all the guns that were stacked in the small house, _Maybe I should take some, but there's a probability that these belong to someone-_

 _Yeah, but who the hell needs like 200 guns?_ she argued with herself, _you know what, i'm just going to spend the night here, maybe take a few guns and some ammo. The person probably won't even notice that there gone_ , she told herself plopping herself on the ground. If Alicia was being honest she didn't really care for the guns, if anything it would have been better if the place was stocked with medicine, _that would have been better_.

She felt her eyelids feeling heavy slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Eyes slowly opening, her vision was blurry but in front of her she saw a greenish blob

_oh my god the dead got in-_

Without even a second thought she kicked it with all the strength she could have mustered up earning an 'ow' from the

_wait-_

Her vision became clearer, _shit_ , she just kicked a person in a face, she realized.

"I'm so sorry", Alicia apologized, her voice was all raspy though now she could see the person she kicked, clearer he was wearing a dark green shirt and was holding his nose.

"Yeah, no worries", He responded, "Names Glenn", he said holding out his hand

_ACHOO_

He jumped slightly, "You sick?", he questioned crouching down near her.

"You know, most of the time when people are sick, other people stay away from them", she croaked, giving him a small sarcastic smile.

Ignoring her witty comment, Glenn places the back of his hand on Alicia's forehead, "Whoa, you're burning up a lot". It was quite obvious she was sick, she looked pale, her eyes were sleepy, her nose was stuffed, and anytime she spoke it came out all raspy. "I'll help you get up", he said, while lifting her up, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"How long have you been sick?", Glenn asked

"I don't know like, four days? I think", she answered

He nods,"Were you in a group?", he asks

She paused a little, then let out an annoyed sigh, "Glenn" she began facing towards him, "Could you please stop talking? Every time you speak my headache gets worse" she retorted, placing her hand on her head.

A slightly guilty look comes across his face, "Come on let's hurry up", he said picking up the pace in his footsteps.

* * *

"Spencer!", he called,

"Ow, ow" Alicia muttered, getting away from Glenn's grasp putting both of her hands on her head.

"Er, Sorry..", he apologized, she gave him: 'it's fine' hand gesture, "Spencer!", Glenn hollered again. This time someone appeared. Immediately Spencer's eyes darted towards Alicia.

"Who's she?!", he shouted back

"She's sick we need to bring her to Denise!", Glenn said

"Is she bit?", Spencer asked

"No, now open the gate"

Alicia looked, and slowly the gate began to open. She was a bit surprised when she saw that inside was an entire neighborhood, Glenn signaled for her to follow him but was stopped when someone came in front of her.

"Oh, Rick this is Alicia, Alicia, Rick", Glenn said a little bit nervously. Alicia was slightly freaked out, this dude looked _really_ intimidating.

"How much walkers have you killed?", Rick asked

_Well that was out of the blue_

"What? Walkers? You mean the dead?" she asked, giving him a puzzled look, he nodded. "Um, not sure. I don't keep count."

"How many people have you killed?"

She was a little taken back by the question, _why the hell should that be anyone's business?_ I Mean she has only killed one, _well, so far_. She felt like lying but Rick's frightening stare made think otherwise.

"One", she murmured

"Why?", he intently asked.

"He was going to kill my step dad..", she said in a low voice, she was starting to get very uncomfortable with the question and her headache was getting worse, and, before she knew it

_she passed out._

* * *

_Do you think she's alright_

_Can you guys fetch more medicine?_

_Carl, Enid you two shouldn't be here_

Alicia started to make herself get up but as soon as she did she felt something coming up her throat and she immediately turned around, puked on the floor, then started coughing uncontrollably due to the burning sensation she felt emerge in her throat.

"Yeah, Can you guys go get the medicine like, now?!" a voice ordered, a blurry shadow made her way towards Alicia, "Here, take this", it was a glass of water. "The bathroom's over there, I'll get you new clothes". It took Alicia a few seconds to realize what the hell just happened. As she reached the bathroom looking in the mirror she had realized she threw up on some of her clothes, but mostly on the floor, she gave herself a disgusted look in the mirror. Someone was cleaning the puke on the floor, who she assumed was Denise, she thinks. She was blonde wearing a green shit, and had glasses on.

Rinsing out her mouth with the water Denise gave her, she leaned herself on the door frame wearily, "..sorry."

"Hm?", the blonde girl looked up, "Oh, no problem. Alicia, right?". Alicia nodded her head.

"Do you have, you know, medicine or something to help me?", she asked although her voice made her sound like a dying hyena.

"We don't have much. I have a few pills that you can take, but don't worry Daryl and Rosita went out on a run to find more medicine."

She practically whined, "Oh", she slumped down on the floor, continuing to watch Denise clean up her mess. "Where are the pills?" she asked.

"On the counter, only take two."

_Only, only?_

Alicia groaned in complainant, as she hoisted herself up making herself reach the counter, she grabbed two pills, as Denise told her so, but she was really tempted to just chug down the whole container. "How long is...Daniel and Rose going to be gone?" she questioned, Denise gave her an odd look.

"You mean Daryl and Rosita."

"Yeah"

"Soon." She said continuing to scrub the floor, "You know what, this throw up is not getting off" she complained. Alicia bit the side of the cheek, _great, first she faints in front of their leader, she supposes that's what Rick is, and then she throws up on the infirmary floor. That's wonderful._

The door opened, revealing a woman with somewhat short brown hair, she had a gun in a holster on her hip and was carrying clothes.

_ACHOO_

_goddammit_

The woman turned facing Alicia, "This her?" she asked in a pretty strong southern accent.

"Yeah", Denise replied still trying to clean the throw up

"Is she going to be able to stay here?" the women asked, putting the clothes in her hands, "Here" she said, "Go to the bathroom and change", she said with a smile. Alicia nodded in response.

They gave her pants, and a long sleeved shirt, and both were too big, but _whatever_. Alicia had just realized that the people here didn't even bother to take away her weapon which she was thankful for, but she thought it was a little careless, letting a stranger in their home, and letting them keep their weapon.

Leaving the bathroom, she walked out to see a young boy talking with the brown haired women, something that quickly caught her attention was that the boy was a missing an eye. "Carl, can you take Alicia back to our house", she said nonchalantly, this caught her off guard. I _sn't putting her in a place where there's more people a bad idea?_

"Sure, Alicia, let's go'', he spoke awkwardly, Alicia trailed behind him as he left the infirmary. Alicia had to admit that the 'camp' I guess that what she should call it, looked pretty good. It looked as though there was no apocalypse here. Looking at Carl she felt like there was an uneasy tension between them, she wanted to ask how he lost his eye, but it seemed a little inappropriate to ask that to someone you just met.

"So, is she your mom?", Alicia questioned, attempting to make some sort of conversation.

Carl paused for a little, "You think Maggie's my mom?"

"Well, um- I didn't really know I was just asking..", she uttered

"No, she's not my mom, my mom's not alive anymore." He spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have any family members still alive?"

"My dad." he answered, walking ahead of her

"Have I met him yet?" she chirped, trying to walk at his pace

"You fainted in front of him", he chuckled. Alicia felt a little shocked. _I mean Rick, didn't really look like the father type. Then again people have changed in the apocalypse so it wasn't really her place to judge._

"Just your dad then?" she murmured

"Well I have a little sister"

Alicia nearly froze for a second, I mean Carl already looks pretty young. She wants to say like what 15, 16? and he has a little sister? "How old is she?"

He spoke, "Around 2 or 3".

"YOU'RE SERIOUS??", Alicia choked out

Carl's eyebrows raised, "Surprising, I know" he grinned.

As they reached the house, Carl let her enter first, "So I told you about myself, what about you".

_ACHOO_

"Well", Alicia sniffled, she didn't necessarily want to tell Carl anything about her but, he just told her things about him so it was only fair." Basically," Alicia began, though she was interrupted by someone's voice.

"Who's this?", the girls voice asked. She had long brown hair and was shorter than Carl.

"Oh, Enid this is Alicia", Carl said

"I would shake your hand", Alicia commented, "But I think the pills are wearing off, and I feel like throwing up again...", she said looking around the house, searching for the bathroom.

She quickly found the bathroom and hurriedly opened the door and vomited in the toilet, "Should I get Denise?!" Carl panickingly suggested.

"No, can you just get me some water." Alicia requested. Carl hurried himself to do so, Enid was leaning against the doorframe.

"Do you want me to get you something?", Enid asked

"Do you know when Daryl and, and...I wanna say Rita." Alicia said, slumping her shoulders.

"You mean Rosita", Enid corrected

"Right, right. Do you know when they're getting back?", Alicia inquired

"I have no idea", Enid answered

Alicia groaned in complaint, Carl came over with a glass of water. "Here, let me help you up", he lifted her up and helped her reach the couch.

Denise came through the door followed by a man wearing all black who looked like he bathed in olive oil.

"Here, we found more medicine!" She announced contentedly, opening the pill container and handing 2 pills to Alicia, "take these" she said. Alicia took the pills and everyone was staring at her, which made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Can I, um, take a nap?", she murmured.

"Sure", Denise smiled, she turned around to the man with greasy hair and a black vest, "Daryl, can you help me with something?", he grunted in agreement. "Carl and Enid you two should give Alicia some time to sleep", She spoke. Carl and Enid, excused themselves from the house followed by Denise who left with the guy apparently, his name being Daryl.

Alicia laid herself on the couch, she felt her eyes closing again, hopefully this flu she had would go away.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of something being knocked over, quickly she turned her head facing the direction.

"Fuck", a voice murmured

"Carl?", Alicia called

Carl's head snapped towards Alicia, "Sorry, I just came for water. I didn't mean to wake you up..", Alicia ignored Carl’s apology, looking out the window.

_IT WAS NIGHT?_

"I slept the whole day?", Alicia spat in astonishment

Carl glanced at the window, "Uh, yeah. Abraham wanted to wake you up but, Me and Glenn thought you've had a rough day and you needed rest", Carl informed as he served himself a glass of water.

"Thanks"

"Hey, you needed your rest. No need to thank me", he chuckled.

"Your reading a comic?", Alicia commented

"Heh, yeah", Carl said, sitting down on the chair across from Alicia.

"I never told you about myself", Alicia murmured. 

Carl set down his comic, "Do you want to talk about it?", he questioned.

"I see no harm in it", Alicia said, straightening herself up.

"Well, tell me then", Carl said, folding his arms, " You have my undivided attention", he smiled.

"I'm from California", she started, "I have mom, had a dad. But he died, before the apocalypse."

"Sorry to hear that..", Carl says, "Any siblings?"

"I have one. An older brother, his name's Nick." Alicia smiles at the memory of her brother.

"Did you walk here?", "Cause Virginia and California aren’t far from each other." 

"When I ended up here, I was in Arizona. But then, my memory's a little blurry. I think we were attacked and next thing I know I woke up in some valley, and a week here and I got sick", she explains. Alicia was silent for a bit.

Her voice starts to break slightly, "What if I never see them again..", "What if I never see my mom again, or Nick or-"

"Alicia, calm down", Carl says plopping himself right to her on the couch. She turns to look at him with teary eyes

"I don't want to lose them", she whispers

"You won't, and even if you do, which you won't. You have me”, Alicia faces him, “I've lost my mom and it's been hard, I miss her”, Carl says, “ but I mean Enid's lost her entire family. And she's been able to somewhat develop a new one, Glenn and Maggie and sort of like parents to her." Carl says attempting to be optimistic

"How did you lose your mom?" Alicia asks, staring at the floor

"Oh", "Uhm", "She died...", he takes a deep breath, "She died giving birth to Judith", Alicia quickly snaps her head to face Carl.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really expecting that-"

"I had to shoot her."

there was silence

“I’m sorry, Carl, I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t have brought up such a touchy subject”. Alicia apologies.

“No, It's fine”, Carl forgives, "Even though I miss her, a lot", "I still have my dad, I have Judith, and Michonne, Daryl, they're like a family to me". he smiles sadly, "So don't worry you'll get through this", he says patting her on the head

"What you won't even hug me?", she says jokingly

he chuckles, " **I'd give you a hug but you're sick** ",

Alicia giggles, "Thanks"

"For what?", he questions

A smile smile spreads on her face, "For being here for me".

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this was good, but I wanted Carl and Alicia to meet and the fact that it didn't happened makes me low-key sad ;(


End file.
